


[Sketch] Nothing More Beautiful

by Bofur1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Baby Dwarves, Bofur is a Sweetheart, Chibi, Cute Kids, Fan Art, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time I held you...I knew I'd seen nothing more beautiful."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Sketch] Nothing More Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Bifur and baby!Bofur chibis.  I love my Broadbeams. Like. A lot. 


End file.
